


lazy paradise

by marreena



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Banter, Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, IPRE Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marreena/pseuds/marreena
Summary: God they’re getting lazy, is all Lucretia can think.Even so, she doesn't think she'll be getting up anytime soon.





	lazy paradise

**Author's Note:**

> just a bit of soft stuff and teasing as i get back into writing
> 
> also listened to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nAQ77H7Fzfw) while writing and i think it does set it a bit

_God they’re getting lazy_ , is all Lucretia can think. 

They’re not even kissing or touching anymore, just laying against each other, with the only source of movement being Lup playing with her bare hand. Unlike her own that is littered with rings—some with uses, some that are purely aesthetic, and maybe even some that are sentimental. Lucretia has never bothered to ask, almost hoping she could divulge that information on her own.

The bottle of wine that Lucretia had snuck out of Davenport’s quarters is forgotten at their side, drained over a half hour ago and the warmth from it still seeping from them.

Lucretia prefers wine—as opposed to Taako and Lup’s own preference for tequila and vodka if they’re feeling a bit trashy, Magnus’ choice cider, Barry’s taste for gin, Merle’s preference for anything that could peel off someone’s skin, and Davenport being the only who also prefers wine. 

The soft heat that radiates from them and the lazy haze that has swept through both of them as a result of the alcohol is preferable to others that almost make Lucretia feel like she’s jumping out of her skin after too much. 

Plus, somehow, and she isn’t sure how alcohol does this as she’s pretty certain it tends to lessen response, but she feels all the more sensitive to Lup running her fingers over her in an ultimately lazy pattern. Too tired to even kiss and touch more than that, and god, are they so lazy. 

They could be touching, Lucretia could be writing, but instead they’re just laying here, on a blanket that they dragged out of Magnus’ room. 

Lup had stopped rubbing her hand and Lucretia’s pretty certain that she must have fell asleep. A late night last night waiting to see if the others—Taako, Magnus, Barry—would return with the light, only to get a signal from Taako that they would be another week. 

And with nothing to do, Lucretia and Lup relaxed. 

Certainly, there were things they could do—Lup was currently improving the ship’s engines and Lucretia, as always, was working on her chronicling among other things—but instead they took a day off. With no one pestering them to do more work or to keep to an unsaid schedule, this was nice. 

Still, in her own heart, Lucretia could feel each word that went wasted away as she didn’t write it down. She felt incredibly restless, and while Lup beside her easily drifted, her fingers ached—and not just from the alcohol. 

She was not used to sitting still, to relaxing like this. 

Lup was, Lup easily lied down and fell asleep at any given moment, on any given surface. She never lagged on her work, but she definitely did make sure to take time for herself. 

That wasn’t something that Lucretia was used to—yet. Having a separate life, a separate goal outside of her work. 

“Stop thinking, start sleeping,” Lup moans into her chest and rubs her face against her, her eyes still not open. Her hand has resumed drawing small circles into her side, and with each pass it raises more and more goosebumps on her skin. 

“Don’t know how,” she admits, wrapping her own arm around Lup and dragging her a bit closer. 

At that, Lup picks up her head and the exhaustion is clear on her face, even though they probably don’t have a reason _to be_  exhausted. It’s not like they’ve done anything all day. 

Lup raises a brow, “Pretty sure I’m the elf, not you, babe.” 

“I don’t know how to _relax_. I just keep thinking about how far behind I’m getting.” 

“Cute,” she murmurs, “I could do a sleeping spell on you if you really want it?” 

Lucretia snorts and reaches up to tuck some of the fly aways that have fallen out of her braid behind her ear. Lup closes her eyes and leans into the action, humming. “I think I’m good.” 

“I could steal some more wine—mm, lil to the left babe.”

Lucretia laughs softly and obliges, “We already drank an entire bottle, I’m good for a bit.” 

The fingers teasing her waist slip underneath her waistband, a sudden heat rushing through Lucretia. “Ya horny?” Lup asks, her head turning to kiss the palm of her hand and eyes cutting to the side to look at her, mirth and teasing dancing in her eyes. 

Lucretia can’t help the grin on her face, “For you, Lup, always.” 

Lup laughs, short and a bit too loud for how close they are, “ _Hot_.” 

They keep their eyes locked for a second before both of them drop it and fall into a fit of giggles. God, maybe the wine was getting to her more than she thought. 

Lup hides her face in the crook of her neck and then swings her other leg over Lucretia so that she is completely on her lap. Lucretia’s hands come up to rest on her hips and rub circles there—and maybe squeeze just a bit.

Her hands land on her own and pull them off to keep them pinned at her side. With tears in her eyes, Lup leans up and grins at her, “Admit it, who’s your favorite girlfriend?” 

Lucretia rolls her eyes, “You won’t get an answer out of me.” 

She thinks that maybe Lup will keep up the tough girl act but immediately her face crumples, “Babe…”

Lucretia laughs and tugs her close, burying her own face in Lup’s neck, nuzzling her, “I love you.”

“If you love me, then say that I’m your favorite girlfriend.” 

“I love you so, so much.” 

“ _Luc_.” 

She hums and kisses her neck, “Love you.” 

“You’re the worst girlfriend.” 

“And you’re my only girlfriend, so I guess you’re my favorite.” 

**Author's Note:**

> as always hmu @[trustlup](http://trustlup.tumblr.com)


End file.
